


Zombified

by ChamallowZombie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Breast, Conjunx Endura, Cybertron, Death, Double Penetration, F/M, First Contact, First Time, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, I have any regret, Injury, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kidnapping, Love, Mention of experimentation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn With Plot, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tears, Xeno, Z nation references, Zombie, alien - Freeform, all characters love you, good ending, normality sucks, reader as a vagina, reader as breast, yeah fuck normality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamallowZombie/pseuds/ChamallowZombie
Summary: Summer is not over and an Apocalypse Z for Zombie has fallen on you.The whole world is infected.Even some of your Autobots and Decepticons friends.Fortunately, there is an antidote…You!But will you survive and find your friends?Your missions, to you and what remains of Team Prime, save the world.But a Shadow seems to want your death and declare war on you.We will thus see who in this war will survive.Or rather YOUR war.Which has started.And it is unfortunately timed….
Relationships: Bulkhead/Miko Nakadai, Bumblebee/Reader, Cliffjumper/Reader, Crosshair/Reader, Deadlock| Drift/reader, Hot Rod/Reader, Jack Darcy/Arcee, Knockout/Reader, Megatron/Reader, Optimus Prime/Reader, Ratchet/Reader, Shane Dyson/Tessa Yeager, Shockwave/Reader, Smokescreen/Reader, Soundwave/Reader, Starcream/Reader, Ultra Magnus/Reader, Wheeljack/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue, 1,2,3 Zombie !

**Author's Note:**

> So to start I wanted to sincerely apologize for having left this fic abandoned for so long, I unfortunately had some personal concerns which led to the indefinite break of this fic…  
> But now I'm back and determined to finish it!  
> I also made some notable changes so I urge you to read it again from the start!  
> There you go, that's it!  
> Now let's start again!
> 
> Last thing before starting know that this fic does not really follow continuity, I somehow made a little remix, thus creates my story.  
> So that you are not too lost your meeting with the Autobots this takes place 1 weeks after the events of Age of Extinction, Optimus did not go looking for its creators, Ratchet or Cliffjumper in this story are not dead, Megatron, Starscream and Shockwave either.  
> The events of The last knight never took place, and finally.The characters of Transformers prime and MTMTE exist in my remix, some will not appear but will be (maybe) mentioned, that's it!  
> I hope it will be a little more understandable for you!

Or how to conceive, foresee and implement the apocalypse.

New York KSI headquartersThursday July 23 11:05 p.m. local time.

Williams or Willy, as his office colleagues nicknamed him, was still sticking to his computer, his eyes on his screen analyzing each data, his fingers strumming at breakneck speed on his keyboard.

He was only a trainee but already had great ambition.  
He was after all also a scientist and tomorrow he would present Joshua Joyce, his boss, the masterpiece of his life.

"Z1MB6"

A formidable virus which once after infecting subjects expose,(Infection which appeared between 10 seconds for the weakest and 12 hours for the most resistant.)made them super aggressive and then killed them with a fairly significant loss of blood.

But that was not all!  
Once dead the subjects could continue to move by a phaenomen which he could not really explain…

You will have understood therefore Alexandre Williams Straussen of his real name, 34 years old, married and father of a family was working on a bacteriological weapon.

But what was your relationship with a company specializing in robotics and armaments you would ask?  
The answer was very simple if the virus reached the transformers.

This simple Ebola stem cell modify mix with Avian Flu with Bubonic Plague as well as a particularly deadly strain of Smallpox all enriched with radiation and gamma rays and with energon modify…  
We thus give a weapon of another kind.

One that could kill these titanic space machines.  
A weapon he proposed to use against the very latest Decepticons on the run around the world.  
A weapon that would eventually backfire on him and the world.

Indeed the person who had managed to enter the building, however ultra-secure, knew perfectly what he was doing and where he was going.  
His direction?  
The laboratory.

The shadow grasped with amusement what it had come to seek and emptied the toxic purple fluorescent contents into a syringe and walked silently towards the offices.

One in particular.  
The only one or the lights was still on.  
That of Williams.The one who will become known much later under the name of…

Patient 0.

The latter saw nothing coming, he only felt a tiny bite in the back of his neck.

10  
He first thought of a mosquito after all in this hot season they would proliferate.  
It would confirm this idea if….

9  
… He had not seen through his computer the syringe on the ground emptying of its contents…

8  
…. then the people fully dressed in black by his side …

7

He then felt the pain, a sly and vicious pain, insurmountable, as if his whole body was entering in fusion …

6

He wanted to scream but realized with horror that he was incapable of it, the shadow had just cut his vocal cords …  
How did he know?  
The bloody knife in his hands was a good indication…  
But a problem remained …

He hadn't felt anything.

5He started to bleed …

4

Again…

3

AGAIN…

2

AND EVEN…

1

His heart stopped, his flabby body covered with sweat and his screwing distorted by horror and pain in his office seats, he made no noise, he was dead.

Cardiac arrest.

Shadow snapped her tongue disillusioned, had she witnessed the pitiful death she had caused so much to witness an ordinary and boring death from cardiac arrest?  
No...There had to be more, just wait ...His patience was not disappointed.

0

... Suddenly as a lightning strike Williams rose his dripping mouth and his eyes roll back, blind, staring into space.  
The shadow smiled like a child on Christmas day, satisfied with the success of her experience, she disappeared with the only witness to her crimes the security cameras which had everything recorded, you would be entitled to think that she had committed a beginner error.

I would answer you that no, after all the game would not be funny, not funny or hillarant if nobody knew what they had done is not it?  
The horror could begin.

New York 4 days 7 hours 54 mins and 18 seconds later was completely gone.

9 Days later it was the whole world as we had always known it that ceased to exist.  
It was only the first step of the apocalypse.The shadow knew that there was no cure and that by the time it was time to synthesize one it would be too late for humans.The shadow had predicted the apocalypse.

Its goal ?The extermination of humans and the complete destruction of the earth.  
The shadow was not human.  
Or maybe she had just lost her humanity.

The second stages of the apocalypse?

Texas.  
Or rather at Cade Yeager.

His target?Optimus Prime and its autobots.  
Humans Cade and Tessa Yeager as well as a Shane name.

But its primary target was mainly human (y / n) (f / n).

The rules had been established the game could now begin.


	2. 1, Normality Sucks

The first contact and the (damn) normality

Definition of normality:  
Feminine noun :  
Character state of what conforms to the standard, of what is considered to be the normal state.

Your first contact with the Autobots was not really going as Tessa had predicted (euphemism of the century).  
First of all you should know that you have always been friends for as long as you can remember with Tessa, you almost lived with her and her father Cade considered you totally like that second daughter, even if you still owned your own little studio in the city center, in this lost city where you all lived in Nevada.

That summer, during the KSI events, you weren't with them, you spent your holidays in France quietly with your rich (very rich) (too rich) cousins, Damon and Stefan in their castle in Fontenay au Rose.  
Where you could also meet friends of your cousins, who later became yours.  
Clearly and completely the most beautiful vacation of your life.

However when you returned, Tessa had changed, you would not have really known how to say it but she seemed to have grown up, you also knew that something had happened, not because Tessa was a little distant, but because the house dilapidated that you knew since your 6 years had like been refurbished, in a true but improved copy.

You didn't ask either Cade or Tessa.

Thereafter you learned that this summer the Luckycharmes and Cade it was finally meet.

And then one day your best friend, the aptly named Tessa Yeager, finally decided to talk to you about what had happened that summer, she unfortunately hadn't had that university scholarship, Lucas had died, a cardiac arrest, he had not had time to suffer, and then there had been this 'misunderstandings' with the government, misunderstandings in which the house it was done totally destroyed then rebuilt and then icing on the cake there was had this band of guys out of nowhere who had helped them in their trip to escape the government.

To say that you did not want to meet them would have been the lie of the century.

However Tessa never stopped saying how bizzard and foreign they were in their own way while sweating, and what she would prefer to wait a bit before introducing yourself to them.  
You heard him say that you weren't bothering in the least.

The summer was not over, but Cade's rules didn't change Tessa after a certain hour couldn't go out, those rules applied to you too, but breaking the system was so much more fun!  
Especially when Matty Sam Dean planned to party this century.  
Disobeying Cade's rules was obvious and the ultimate evidence was that Tessa would come with you.

This is how you found yourself in front of this window after sending him an sms at two in the morning, in playsuits, leather jacket, Balenziaga on the foot and baseball bat in hand (you had a little the look of a gizzard bizzard but at two in the morning in this deserted place security above all) by asking yourself how you could climb the wall to reach that window and tell Tessa to come with you to the biggest parties all time.

Yes it was clear that it was not your best plan….

It was clearly the best plan of all time no doubt about it.

So that must be why you found yourself in the situation in which you were currently, hanging 20 meters above the ground, the party of the century completely forgotten and upside down by two metal fingers, fingers which obviously belonged to a giant robot.

Yes, it was clear that logic no longer meant anything.

Your screams at that time were instantaneous, the lights went on in Cade's house, he must have been asking what was killing him.  
During this time you did not stop gesturing with your bassball bat still in hand hoping to be able to escape without dying today.  
That was what you hoped for until the alien holding you back spoke

"-Oy oy, Cade, there's a human spy thief…Do you want me to get rid of it?"  
He said, taking out a gun (from his trenchcoat?) And pointing it at you.

Ok you were so fucked up.

This is how you met Crosshair then the other Autobots who looked at you with an amusement barely contained in their optiques.  
They were especially wondering how such a small human could make so much noise.

And then finally Cade arrived in tears, demanding the damn explanation and then also what Crosshair meant when speaking of "human thief spy".  
It was only once after he saw you, when you dramatically spread your arms and said "surprise" that you were released (luckily you were starting to get seriously ill up there).

Tessa had joined you all, certainly not expecting you or even totally traumatized, the clothes wrinkle and the hair in battle, the eyes narrowed in that direction and asking a damn damn good explanation.

Yes you would never have expected his foreign friends (literally) to be the whores of giant (sexy) robots to search all over the world!(wait sexy? Not hot sexy yes)

Normality at that time was to crack.

So I said that when the first contact was established (you bravely tried to protect Tessa against the aliens with your bassball bat, you totally thought that she Cade and Luckycharmes it was brainwashed after the crazy story that they had told you but unfortunately you had miserably failed to attack Crosshair with your baseball bat with a last war cry).

After even more explanation from Cade you realized that the robots in front of you were the good guys and not the big bad Decepticreeps.  
You thought you would get away with it until Cade asked you suspiciously what you wanted from Tessa dressed in this outfit at two in the morning.

Yes it was obvious that now you were completely screwed up.

Maybe after, after an apology and a few days of punishment, you quickly became friends with them, only when some of them started shamelessly flirting with you, well …  
You obviously did the same!

Normality was falling apart!  
Hell!  
Once, several months after meeting your new friends, and as you headed for Tessa's house, (you now understood why she and that family lived completely in the middle of nowhere).

A red European car was suddenly stopped in front of you inviting you to accompany you.  
In your defense you really did not want to market the 5 killometers until Cade.

Note to yourself never to follow a stranger with a sexy voice and a beautiful car, these are the worst.  
It was only once in the (empty) car that you realized that the nice guy with a beautiful voice was actually a Decepticreeps and your (future) kidnapper.

So I said, when you were kidnapped by a red Aston Martin who seemed to like calling you a doll for some reason, you apparently met these aesthetic standards (but which quickly released you shortly after you threatened to scratch his painting and his face to death).

It had stopped suddenly in the middle of nowhere (long live Nevada), the poor man was absolutely upset.  
And then after hours of discussions (or he spoke mainly) you understood that he was not so bad, and that he was simply the wrong side in this war which had lasted for too long.

So after a little persuasion on your part and also a bit of your friends' weapons (especially weapons) he then joined the Autobots, much to Ratchet's despair.

Where was normality you ask?  
Take off, gone, I will answer you.

But this time….  
It really exceeded anything.  
I had told you before.  
Then I would tell you the truth.

My truth.

When this virus escaped from "No matter which laboratory you will never remember the name" started to turn people into zombies…  
Yes yes fuck normalize.

Most people, gifts Cade, Tessa and you, (Luckycharmes had obviously obviously believed it immediately) had first thought of a joke and even a very very bad joke which quickly turned into a nightmare ...  
Because they "we" had find ...  
That touched Hound, the poor guy was doing a reconnaissance mission in town and talking about certain "bizzare humans" who had fallen on him all bloody and drooling, the most bizzard told you it was "they" did not stop try to bite it and scratch it...  
One “of them” had apparently unfortunately succeeded…

Hound being resistant was not transforming right away, but when he does it…  
When he transformed he simply tried to exterminate you and Tessa his father and leprechaunDublin was absent that day somewhere in town at the time of the accident.

If it weren't for Optimus' intervention, you would be dead or worse ...

Only it was only the beginning after Hound, that you hadn't even been able to cry, his body having mysteriously disappeared, came the humans, no ... "they" had nothing human any more ..."They" arrived by dozens to attract you by you do not know what ...You must have been the survivors, the only survivors in the whole area ….

You were just unlucky, the team was split up, maybe the worst scenario that could have happened to you all. 

But the plan was very clear, you will all find yourself later, no matter what, and whatever the price!

Tessa and you were with Optimus Prime, leader of Autobots.

Cade, Shawn was with Bee.

Hound Zombie, somewhere in the country.

Drift, Crosshair, Knockout and Ratchet were normally all together you were unsure where.

So, following this logic can you explain to me how you got to be attached almost naked on this bullshit laboratory table not net? !!

After, the black became complete, but not without a last thought, yes Fuck the normality…


	3. 2, A Zombie, An Infected Girl And A Scientist Meet In A Bar

Flash Back explaining the why of the how so that you find yourself almost naked tied to a laboratory table frankly not clear

..........You were bitten.

It was after Optimus, Tessa and you had stopped in a small town for supplies, it was a bad idea since you were attacked…

One of his bastards had taken advantage of the opportunity where you were trying to defend Tessa and had managed to bite your arm.  
The bastard almost surprised you.  
Almost, you had seen enough Zombie movies and series to know that it would happen to you at some point.

At first you didn't feel anything (well, unless you count the pain of being bitten to death and you lose a lot of blood.)  
But a dozen seconds later…  
Your personal hell is unleashed.

The pain was such that you couldn't stop screaming…  
The pain makes you want to die here and now…

Tessa, had finally accepted the fact that you became one of the enemies, she tried to speak while controlling these sobs while your body on the ground trembled violently as if you were possessing.

But you didn't hear it, too monopolized by the pain that had visibly paralleled each of the cells of your being…  
And then then, using whatever strength and pride you had left, told him to leave.  
To leave far away and quickly, very quickly.  
And especially…  
Especially not to look back.

Tessa had listened to you, she was gone, your cries of pain were reduced to pitiful gargoullis without meaning.  
As your body convulsed again and again.  
Now you were alone.

Well, not exactly.

Five minutes before you lost consciousness with a final thought for your dear cousins and friends in France, men dressed entirely in white with oxygen bottles out of nowhere came to pick you up, to take you God knows where.

P.O.V Tessa:

"- STOP!  
We have to come back to get (y / n)!  
We have to go get it!..."

In the last days when they had organized their survival, she had shown a courage and a will to test foolproof despite the fact that she did not know where or was her father as well as her boyfriend and if they were well.

This hair, once clean and shiny, was now dirty and oily, these eyes were red from dying too much and his cheeks emaciated by the lack of nourishment, his tears fell on his dirty and torn clothes with small dark spots and wet.

Yes, the possibility, and the more than likely death of (y / n) had triggered what seemed like despair, and Tessa was exhausted.

"- Optimus ....  
We have to go looking for (y / n)...."  
The bite, she couldn't help but think about it, but when she was removed...  
She couldn't help but start crying again…

Optimus remained silent.  
What could he say?  
They had both lost a friend who was dear to them…

The more he thought about it, the more his spark made him suffer martyr…

But he suffered for having failed…  
Indeed, the human...  
No (y / n) had succeeded in touching the person or no one before it had succeeded.

But now that he was a Prime, he didn't have time to think about his frivolity, that was what he thought before meeting you.

How? 'Or' What?  
How could a simple human make him feel "that"?  
Then he smiled, he already knew that the answer to his question was that (y / n) was anything but a normal human being.  
What he didn't know was how right he was.

"- Miss Tessa?"  
He asked her, she was trying to stop crying and was now listening intently.

"- ....Yes?"  
She sniffed gently.

"- We go back to find Miss (y / n)."  
And with that he made a 360 ° skid to roll at full speed towards where they left you.

"- We are coming for you (y / n)."


	4. 3, Anti-Zombie

P.O.V (y / n)

You emerged from what appeared to be a long, deep coma.  
But unlike the first time you lost consciousness, you were not alone…

You were surrounded by strangers.  
All dressed in white with surgical masks on their mouths and protective glasses on their eyes.  
They seemed to come from another world…

And they were all gathered around your now naked body (you hardly noticed it), covered with electrodes and medical equipment, an oxygen mask had been placed on your mouth and your left forearm had been connected several infusions arranged by your side.

It had to be bizzare scientists tells you the little voice in your head it could not be that.  
You may be wondering  
"Why scientists? "  
All I know is that I don't know many doctors who could put you naked on an operating table during the appocalypse…  
These disproportionately equal vampires surely considered you only as a vulgar test subject, a fucking guinea pig!

However, one question remained…  
You had been infected…  
You probably didn't have much time left, and one question remained unanswered…

What was your use for them?  
You repressed a shiver as well as fear that the cold, the temperature was indeed low and being naked you were simply cold.

Now that you were restless, they knew you were awake.  
The scientists looked at you, the one who was at the head of the group, surely their leader spoke.

"- Now that the infected subject -Z3200H-.N is awake, let's start, inject him the serum."  
The others acquired and carried out, one of them brutally grabbed your arm, you tried to wiggle you desperately trying to attenuate their grip on your arm, your worst guess turned out to be correct, you were…  
The cobay…  
But everything was in vain...

They pricked you with a syringe filled with a red glowing liquid, the reaction was immediate: you passed out once again, but this time hearing your cries of agony of torture…

Is it breathless, unable to form a word and covered in sweat that you woke up for the second time that day?  
You had lost track of time.  
How long have you been locked up here?  
The scientists had disappeared by a pure reflex, you tried to get up...

What you have successfully achieved, you were no longer attached to this horrible operating table, they had detached you before leaving.  
You looked where they had stuck the needle in your arm.  
To stay paralize…  
What is the….

You could not form a single word too shocked to move or say something, on your shoulder at the exact place where they had bitten you was now a strange tattoo.  
Who seemed to look like a circle surrounded by a moon?

You didn't know what to do except touch it with your fingertips.  
After you managed to get up completely, you noticed a sheet of paper with a word that seemed to be addressed to you.  
Here is what was marked.

"Dear Unknown at the time when I speak to you, you must surely be awake, know that now you are no longer infected, the synthetic treatment that we injected you with has worked, you are now the only antidote to this pandemic…

I have to be quick…  
I am now guilty of high treason for having revealed the truth to you and making it possible for you to escape, now you are a target whose head will be put a price.

You should understand that your blood is the only antidote.  
By the time you read these words, I would surely be dead…

So good bye!  
And good luck! "

It was while finishing this letter that you heard a voice called you, not just any voice, that of Tessa.

"- (y / n) !!"  
Your head turned to the source of the cries.

"- Tessa?"  
you whispered as much as your dry throat and chapped lips from lack of water allowed.

"- (y / n) !!! I arrive!! hold on!!"

Did they come to get you?

Tessa was there, she ran to you before giving you a hug worthy of a mother bear.  
Hug that you gently returned to him.  
You felt so weak …

"-... Thank you …"  
you whispered slowly.

"-Thanks, why?"  
She was dumbfounded and surprised at first, you didn't really know what to answer him, but you quickly found the answer which was nevertheless very obvious.

"- Thank you for picking me up here…"

Tessa doesn't answer you.  
She just wrapped you in her denim jacket before supporting you so you could both get out of there.  
She made no comments, asked no questions about how and why, why you didn't turn into one of these monsters, why you were still normal.

You yourself were wondering inside, so you thanked her.

You thanked her for her silence.


	5. 4, The Solution To The Zombie Problem

(TIME LAPSE)

Optimus was waiting for us, he was waiting for us, the cannon at the servos while watching the surroundings, the Sun was falling and it would soon be dark.  
He seemed genuinely happy but concerned about your state which seemed more than critical, you could barely walk…

You tried to reassure him by making one of your famous smiles with your eyes closed, it only lasted time with a flutter of eyelashes but you were sure that his face plates had turned slightly blue?  
Does that mean he blushes?  
No, impossible that the great and noble Optimus Prime leader of the autobots, Optimus Prime, can blush?  
No, it couldn't…

Suddenly, however, without making eye contact, he spoke:

"- Miss (y / n) how do you feel?"  
The concern in his tone however quickly returned.

What could you answer him?  
That strange scientists had injected you.  
I don't know what strange product that miraculously healed you?  
Yes, it was better to answer him honestly

"- ... I ... I'm not sure ... I guess I'm fine …"  
you say, shaking your shoulders.

Your answer didn't seem to really suit her pleating optics looking at you now.  
"- You have been infected, so I repeat my question, how do you feel?"

"- (Y / n)!"  
interrupted Tessa,  
"- You can't feel good! You were bitten! What I don't understand is that now you should be…"  
Tessa does not finish her sentence, she did not need to do it, we all knew how you should have ended and that you should not be there to speak with them right now…

Tessa was right, not only had you not turned into a Zombie, but there was also the laboratory…

And suddenly, as if you had been burned, you remembered this strange tattoo on your shoulder…  
Maybe...  
Maybe it was the right time to tell them about the letter?  
Instantly too busy with your thoughts, you said nothing.

Optimus looked at you gently and finally spoke again

"- Miss (y / n)? Would you accept that I scan you?"

"- I ... Yes ... I suppose."  
You had caught him off guard, but, at least, telling the truth would probably be simpler, well that's what you hoped for internally.

"- Perfect, I ask you not to move, it won't be long."

" - Everything will be alright. "

As you wish you could believe …  
The analysis was finished, its optics landed on me with an unbreakable look as if …  
As if I had suddenly become someone else …  
An enemy …  
When Optimus spoke to you again his tone had become slightly colder …

"- Miss (y / n) ... would you forget to tell us what happened in this laboratory?"  
Taken by surprise you didn't know what to say

"- I ... I .."

".- What have you done?"  
Her tone was so cold …  
you didn't answer anything and just looked at your feet.

"- I hardly recognize your DNA so much it has to change!  
Most of your internal organs have had several sudden surgeries!  
And I'm not even talking about your bone marrow …  
His tone took a darker turn, I repeat (y / n) that did you really happen?"  
Her voice was serious and really sexy …

Wait (y / n) now is not the time!

And wait what?  
Had he stopped calling you miss?  
But was your condition so bad?

Optimus continued  
"- You are healed, I don't know what they did to you, but your system has been completely purged of all the toxins and diseases present in your body.  
That's not all, a sequence has been added to your DNA …"

"- That's what healed you."  
He looked me in the eye.  
"- Miss (y / n) now you have become a prime target."

"- I know."  
Do you answer gently.

"- What do you think you know?"  
Optimus was waiting for an answer.

Also, you told the whole story, everything you could remember, even the most sordid details, while you told your story Tessa, she gently brought that hand to the mouth and fell on her knees too horrified by what you arrived to stay up, she just listened carefully.

And then finally, you take out the letter.After reading it Optimus sighed, looked at you and spoke

"- Miss (y / n) what is your blood group?"

"- Hu? I don't really see what that has to do with what happened to me but I'm O-"  
you say by rubbing your non-tattooed arm.

"- In fact it has everything to do with your situation, you are a universal donor, and the antivirus is now circulating in your blood, in other words you are now the cure for this disease or rather the key to it all."  
Finish Optimus Prime.


	6. 5, Starry Sky And Hot Chocolate

(P.O.V Optimus)

He was not worried.  
He was not angry.

In fact he was terribly worried and too angry.  
He tried to stay dial while he was reading the data that your scanner had displayed.  
The key word is try.

Who dared to make you suffer this ???

Everything that made you up inside the smallest cell that made you and not another person had been changed…  
No.  
Not changed optimize.

There was no doubt that these human scientists had been playing with fire, no one was messing around with their human.  
He hated it so much for not being able to protect you properly, for not having intervened in time…

And now you were looking at him with those eyes, as if you were trying to apologize, when the only one!!  
who should have apologized should be him !!  
His only consolation was that you didn't transform into one of these things.  
He just couldn't bear it, at least now you were healed and healthy.

But it was the last time.  
The last time someone would play with you this way.

(end P.O.V Optimus)

Night had now fallen and with it all the desires to speak, everything was silent, it was just a silence that one could hear and find in a church.  
It may seem selfish, but you didn't like this silence, you didn't really believe in a God who would come to save you all you were alone, but at the same time you were not and that's what made your strength, but also your greatest weakness,but this

"...."

It had annihilated the few hopes that could remain.

Everything was silent.  
You wanted to scream.

Everything, silent.  
Shouting, yelling to rip your throat, vocal cords …

One question: why ?!  
Why us?  
Why you?  
What had we done wrong?  
What did we do to deserve this ?!  
The answer you knew and yet …

Nothing.  
You did nothing, nothing to blame yourself for, nothing at all.

Despair is a strange emotion, it gives you courage, makes you want to cry, to give up ...  
It makes you strong for the people you love and if you have no one …  
She kills you.

Memories of your friends.  
Burn with a hot iron in your memory, you refused just break this promise.

////////////////////////////////////// ////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////// /////////// ////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////// /////////////// //////////////////////////////////////// ////////////// ///  
(Flash-Back)

"- Hey ... let's make a promise."  
You were quietly sitting on the veranda of Cade's house with Tessa sipping a lemonade.

The others bear their optics on you  
"- What kind of promise (y / n) -Chan?"  
Said gently Drift.

"- OY! Little thing what are you talking about!  
We risk our skins and you want to play!  
Incorrigible, swear!  
Crosshair said with a smile as if the whole situation amused him.

"- What are you talking about (y / n)?"  
Tessa also did not understand.

How could they understand?  
You had nothing left except your cousins and your friends, your new family.

Tessa, Shane, Cade, Optimus, Bumblebee, Crosshair, Drift, Ratchet, Hound and more recently Knockout....  
Your father and brother unfortunately died long ago in a car accident.  
Your mother ...  
She ...  
she ... had tried to kill you.

She never forgave you for surviving this car accident that claimed the lives of your father and your big brother.  
She treated you like garbage blaming you again and again for the death of your father and your big brother …  
And then your mother died, she ended up committing suicide.

Your whole family was dead.  
Those who were left with you had turned their backs on you, apart from your cousins and Cade who welcomed you into his family, you had nothing.

And you're the one who killed them, if only you …

Stop!

There is no point in rehashing the past!  
Today, all that matters is the present and the future.

And your family because today all that you have owes you only to Tessa and her father.  
They saved your life!  
You owe them everything.

"- I ... it's just that we cross a lot of galleys and that we are sometimes separated and …  
Make the promise that whatever happens, we will always be together! No matter the distance and no matter how long it takes!"

You never could have guessed how much this promise would take all its meaning in the future…

But maybe your friends wouldn't understand and….  
Your train of thought was cut by nobody but Crosshair.

"- What a childish request!"  
Exclaimed Crosshair.

You looked up at him, obviously he couldn't know how important it was to you couldn't he?

"- Of course we will always stay together !"  
Finish Crosshair with one of those famous smiles.  
But if you know! The ones that always make you a little weak at the knees!

Anyway

"- I agree (y / n) -Chan if one day we come to separate this I promise you that we will see again."  
Said Drift, smiling simply.

Instantly after these words your face took on a pretty scarlet color.  
Then Knockout took the floor

"- I have absolutely no intention of leaving you to these scum Autobots-"  
THUMP,  
(noise made by Bee's servos against the back of Knock's head)

"- I will find you anywhere, or you, hiding doll."  
Said Knockout, crossing his arms dramatically.

Seriously this guy....

But damn you were even redder than before.  
You looked down without catching the bruised looks of Drift and Crosshair in the direction of Knockout.

"- As far as I am concerned Ratchet said I fear for your health to all if I am no longer around."  
He gave Knockout a sharp look.

"- It would be a shame to miss the holidays!"  
Hound exclaimed.

"- And- well… .. we are friends… for..ever."  
Bumblebee beep.

"- When I swore to protect Cade Yeager's family solemnly."  
Spoke Optimus.

"- So it's decided, if we are to be separated one day we will meet again, whatever happens on our honor! "  
Said Tessa and the other.

"- On honor, you said smiling."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////// / ////////////////////////////////////////////////////// // ///////////////////////////////////////////////////// /// //////////////////////////////////////////////////// //// /////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///// ////////////////////  
(Flash-Back End)

On honor.  
We will see each other no matter what happens I swear.

Night had fallen and with it all the desires to speak, everything was silent and none of those present wanted to break it, the little noises of the night the hum of the engine of Optimus and the noises of crickets, insects, the smell of the desert and the rare trees present in Nevada.....

Tessa was long asleep tired of the recent events of the past day.

The sweet smell of the night reigned in the abitacle of the cabin of Optimus, the engine purring softly, always the proof that he was still awake, but he did not really seem to be in the mood to talk to you…

Why?

Again, this question is unanswered.  
Why, did it seem to affect him so much?  
Certainly, you may have intentionally omitted certain information …

But how to explain what you yourself did not understand ?!

"- I am sorry…"  
The words came out on their own, three words that you refused to say.

Optimus did not respond.

Shame and regret invades you then by forming a black ball of despair and negative emotion in your chest making you suffer and suffocate little by little until…

"- I forgive you."  
It was his warm voice that answered you, a voice that had no difference from hot and melted chocolate.

In a word: Delicious.

He had forgiven you and you felt that you could breathe again the black ball had disappeared.

"- Thank you."  
A whisper, like a caress that was intended for him and that only he could understand.

To answer, you felt that the seat belt that kissed you quietly will tighten subtly around you.  
You did not know when, but you managed to fall asleep probably by him and the sweet smell of the night.

And the sky like a sea of stars.  
Sublime is the word that your sleeping mind thought of before drifting.

Sublime is the word that Optimus thought while watching you sleep.


	7. 6, In Obscure Places

The shadow was not only furious, once again it had failed to kill you but in addition an unforeseen thing was to slip into its equations, humans aculated by the sickness had worked tirelessly and even faster, to make fate short had made you become the vaccine, the antidote she feared so much.

This first attempt went back a long time ago now, it was when your family had this famous accident which it had caused.  
Normally none of you should have escaped, but you did.

And that's exactly why she redoubled her efforts to exterminate you even more in the future.


	8. 7, Team Prime VS Zombie Apocalypse

It had already been a few hours since the sun had risen and the awakening had been long and difficult.

Optimus had already started driving well before you and Tessa woke up.  
With a foggy mind, you were quietly looking out the window to be able to wake up.

Several minutes later after you woke up, a city was pointing to the horizon.  
Tessa did not speak.  
Out of respect for her and Optimus you said nothing.

In a way, you knew what she could feel, weeks passed and you never had news or signs of life from her father and her boyfriends.  
And the more days and weeks passed the more their chances of being alive diminished.

And with her, Tessa's good humor.  
Her eyes had become dull and no longer expressed any emotion, she had become so empty …

On your side you did not let anything show, but you too were worried, very worried about your cousins and your friends in France,The situation over there from what you could learn from the survivors who kept the rest of the world from what was going on through small pirated radios.  
You knew you didn't really care, your friends would protect your cousins and your cousins were fucking ninja warrior who would protect your friends.

So yes you were worried but still less than Tessa for this family;

It was now already a night since your conversation with Optimus and also everything was going well.  
Suddenly,There had been a telephone bell that had acted like a bomb, an explosion whose detonation, but familiar, had suddenly frightened us all.

A sound so loud that even Optimus was suddenly stopped in a skid that raised a lot of dust, there was so much that you and Tessa had to put your head out the window to see in front of you …

A fucking phone booth...…

The fuck !!!!!  
You didn't know that zombies could phone.

The deafening ringing cut you off again and again, so you turned to Tessa.

"- Pshiii Tessa…"  
She looked at you in warning, knowing that your boisterous behavior was all too well.

"- (yyyyy / nnnn)….."  
Did she start and then as if to confirm his fears you open the Optimus door before pushing it outside.And with a big smile, you asked him to answer.

It was done after a few brief hesitations and a black look on your person.  
If looks could probably kill you would be dead and painfully I must say.

It was in haste that you then joined her and that Optimus changed to its bipedal mode.  
You watched her do you always find their transformation absolutely magnificent and incredible so when the first rays of the suns this repercutary on his armor and his body that he had succeeded nobody knows how to keep clean and shiny apart from the thin layer of dust, he looked impeccable.

It was only after your eyes met that you quickly looked down, ashamed, thoughtful and lost, you were hot and the heat of the desert had nothing to do with it.

Tessa finally decided to answer the phone.

"- I ... Hello?"

"- Tessa!.... Tessa!... it's you?!"  
this voice....  
No, not possible...seriously??!...…

"- Dad! Dad....dad! dad! It's you ?!! how you... you're good and... and ... Shane he ... he ... is alive, but i..."  
The call was like an electric shock to Tessa, who had finally brought it back to normal.

To the warrior she used to be.

"- Tessa! Tessa! Calm down Tessa! We are well we are with Bee we managed to find a refuge in Dallas, it's been days that we try to be able to communicate with you!  
We finally succeeded thanks to an old radio and thanks to Bee especially does not move especially from where you are, we managed to locate you, we will find you before the night!"

"- O .... OK daddy, that's understood!"

"- Thank you Chip Now Girl give me (y / n) I have things to say to her…"  
Why do problems always fall on me?

You took the phone that Tessa gave you and then answered.

"- The old?"  
You answered in a light tone.

"- (y / n) you .... Don't tell me anything!"  
I laugh.

"- (y / n)…"  
His tired voice made you realize that what he had to say to you was probably important.

"- Your head has been priced."

WAIT WAIT WHAT? !!!!

"- What ??  
Hey hey Cade, bro How can you…"

"- Everyone knows it!  
We have come across some survivors on our way and all have only two words to your mouth, your name and "vaccine"."  
He didn't seem angry but really bow down by your ability to find trouble or maybe it was trouble that found you.

At that time you preferred to be silent.

"- Why (y / n) should you always be in trouble ?"  
He really looked tired.

"- Uh ... well it's in my genes, I guess …"

"- (y / n) your blood contains the antibodies necessary to create a vaccine, you are the solution to all this shit!  
What do you think we will do to you?"

"- ......."

"- Answer me !"  
Cade shouted.

"- I don't know."  
You are currently rubbing your feet in the dusty ground.

"- Ho if you know it very well young girl and believe me, that will not please you….  
The pieces of government that remain around the world are completely desperate, they will tear you apart, drain the slightest drop of your blood and make all the bone marrow samples that they can and that until there is nothing left…  
They will kill you."

"- I know, I understand."

"- No (y / n) you don't understand anything about this embroidery, you're like my daughter if you were to die I…."

"- I know don't worry! I'm almost immortal so it won't happen!"  
Everyone could say that you simulated your entoushiames, everyone even you.

"-......... Listen to me, girl, no more problems until our arrival, is that understood?"  
In his very tone, he doubted your ability not to find danger.

"- Yess sire! Cross Wood Cross Iron if I lie, I go to hell."  
And then the conversation was cut off, but you knew Cade was smiling.

"- Miss (y / n) you turned your attention to Optimus after hanging up."  
He was looking at you so seriously....

"- I won't let them hurt you."

"- I know."  
You answer while smiling gently.

A few hours later, Cade Shane and Bee had joined your super team, there were only 4 people missing from your fine team.  
You were really happy that Tessa was reunited with the rest of your family.

You hoped that yours survived.  
The sun started this sunset, so you proceeded in the old way by planning your badass action plan around a huge campfire, too bad that none of you think of taking chamallow at the corner supermarket.

"- Well, you might as well start from the beginning."

Sighed Shane,  
"- We have a Zombie Apocalypse on our hands?"  
Everyone nodded.

"- A friend Zombifier."  
Nodding.

"- Possibility of a vaccine,"  
(You: Hey!)  
Nod.

"- But good news we still have no Decepticon activity nor any sign of their space ship of death, nemesis or whatever its name."  
Nod.

"- Well, well, I suggest we all go back to our activities to save the world, it's not our job."

"- Shane !"  
Cried Tessa, taking him in his arms.

"- Yes bae ! Forgive ! It was a joke of course don't worry."  
Said Shane, laughing nervously.

"- Always no Decepticon activity huh?  
Maybe all this mess is their work?"  
Do you say quite uncertain.

"- These are just so-called spéculations."  
Growled Cade anyway.  
We'll get our answers soon enough."  
Shaking his head.

"-Then this is our new mission:  
Save the world from the Apocalypse and create a vaccine."  
Say you with enthusiasts.

"- No other proposals?  
Then auction sold!  
It is to decide!"

"- But above all, let's sleep !"  
And you let yourself fall gently against Bee who beeped happily, the others imitated your example and fell asleep all soon enough, after all tomorrow had a lot of problems in store for them and one of them was approaching at high speed from where one of your main concerns was a beautiful Chevrolet C7 Corvette green Stingray…

Yes this problem, obviously concerned you once again to the great despair of Cade...


	9. 8, Farniente Sunshine

You were putting it on Bee's shoulder, your back pressing against the complicated wiring that made up his neck, taking the sun and doing nothing else as if today were a normal day.

As if the apocalypse never happened.

it was Tessa and you (well especially Tessa who insisted on the primordial need to take a shower), so after having traveled a few hours and found an abandoned motel where luckily the water was still working, and several showers later you were happy to have offered this lazy day thinking that everyone needed to rest.

Ho as you were right.  
You were therefore putting it all clean, in new clothes and smelling of vanilla (the poor unfortunate people who were there before you, had all left behind them, clothing and champoing included).  
Enjoy all the rays of the sun and Bee's purrs.

The young scooter had noticed it as tiny as it could be, your heart rate had increased slightly while you were with him.  
He appreciated knowing that his company had this little effect on you and that didn't leave him indifferent.

On the other hand, what he did not appreciate is that you also liked the company of others and that did not make him happy, not happy at all.  
He was aware that you were a member of a rather exotic species and totally different from his own but…

But he was always happy.  
Happy to spend time with you, even in these dark times.

He was in love.  
He never really doubted it,his spark which sent loads of heat through his body when he heard you laugh at one of his (too many) stupidities or when you simply smiled at him was sufficient proof for him.

That he loved you.  
But sometimes his smiles were not intended for him and his sparck burned him ho so painfully with jealousy.

He was also aware of all these differences in relation to your species, the size, it was not really a problem, since thanks to the mass conversion it could easily pass to a more human size.

However the age widened a considerable gap it was a few thousand years old and was still considered as a child while you, you only had (y / a).  
The little selfish voice in his processor, however, surmised that someone with experience like him was much more desirable in bed.

So we come to the real problem of this business.  
Problem that arose indeed on life expectancy,the life of a human was only seconds compared to a cybertronian existence.  
But again according to Knockout it was not really a problem since he worked there.

Bee didn't really ask what the work of the ex-decepticons was about.  
Bee didn't want to know.

Finally the last problem which is not the least was these rivals.  
He was not stupid many were those who wanted (y / n), hell even Ratchet who hated being said humans were sweeter with you.  
And once again a cybertronian couple lasted to eternate it.

An eternity which he was not sure to face to live no, not without you by his side.

He had been lost in these thoughts for a while now and it must have been boring for you up there, so he tried to get your attention with one of your favorite songs and then with those adorable buzzes without success.  
When he noticed that you were not reacting at all, he felt a hint of concern pinching his spark, then he gently turned his head to look at you and realize that you were asleep lulled by the heat of the Nevada sun and the cold contrast of its metallic body.

A very pretty paradox.

The constant gentle beating of your heart indicated to him that you were already in a deep sleep, soothe it nearby and him by yours.  
Come to think of it, when he thought of what he loved above all else, the answer was very simple, the answer was you.

You and the simple fact of hearing your voice made him deeply happy, but when you pronounced his name with your lips that anyone would die for not ceasing to kiss them.

It was ecstasy an immeasurable joy that everyone knew to which to refer his Sparckmate.  
His soul mate.  
A myth for certain, a reality for him.

Some took a life (or more) to find this second half.  
Some never found her and died of despair alone in this endless war.

It was not.  
He had found you first.  
(to tell the truth, no, the first had been Crosshair, but that he never would have)

And he was not willing to share.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(Crosshair P.O.V)

It was not all going as it should have been.  
He had been particularly upset when you had been separated from him.

But he was really furious when he heard what had happened to you.  
How? 'Or' What?!  
Who dared to tamper with your DNA to the point of making it so different ?!

He swore to protect you against everything…  
And…  
He had failed.

So he swore to kill anyone who dared to touch you, no matter what his nature.  
Human or cybertronian.  
He could already consider himself dead.

It was for his driving.  
At this breathtaking speed to reach you, and the sooner the better.  
Because just like Bumblebee it had been intercepted by you, your eyes, your voice....

Ho your voice Primus.  
Your voice was like the light at the end of this tunnel of horror and darkness.  
That he had to cross to find it.

He was not considered a weakness.  
Far from it actually.  
But…  
Sunshine.

A nickname that he gave you and that suited you perfectly.

"- I'm coming for you."  
Said Crosshair accelerating.

Because like all the others he was not ready to leave you to someone other than himself.  
He was selfish and he loved you.

So he was coming for you.

Even if that announced a series of events all more tragic than the others…..  
And especially deadly.

(End Crosshair P.O.V)

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"- Bumblebeeeeeeeeeee……"  
A cry of despair.

"- Pleaseeeeee…."  
Helplessness.

"- Take meeeeee…"  
And of course laziness.

Cries that Bee could not ignore, and it was time to get back on the road, the sun had already risen for several hours and the heat was already starting to become unbearable.

It is by rolling these electric blue optics that Bee goes towards you.  
Caught you with two of its servos and turned around you, the seat belt pressed quietly against your chest and the air conditioning on.

Then he opened his other door to let Shaun in.

"- Bee! (y/n) !"  
You just shouted Cade.

"- We should already have been on the road for a long time already!"

"- But…"  
You started, frowning.

"- But what ?! "Miss, I get up at 2 pm and I'm too hot and don't want to do anything ?!"

This time your mouth was to stay shut in a straight line, hit by this tirade filled with truth.  
You then leaned against one of Bee's window, sulking that it really wasn't your fault if you were tired and that it was way too hot anyway to do anything.

"- Where are we going anyway, Dad ?"  
Asked Tessa happy to have finally found her father.

"- Yes, where are we going, old man ?"  
Grunt you and Shane in unison.

"- We remind you that it is only that the apocalypse."  
Says you by dramatically raising your arms to the sky.

"- And that you are the solution to all this shit."  
Cade retorted.

It is not very false confessed you defeated.  
Cade: 1 (y/n): 0

"- But out of the question that they try to dissect me or another shit like that at the Z Nation ok ??!!"

"- There was absolutely no question of dissecting you (y/n)."

"- You are right to kill me would be a tragedy to humanize it entirely or even the universe!"  
Everyone laughed a little now except Optimus who remained silent as usual.

Cade: 1 (y/n): 1

"- If you say it."  
Sighed tired Cade from where this conversation was leading.

"- In any case you say."  
By crossing your arms behind your head while you looked at the defiled road.

"- That still does not answer my question where are we going anyway?"

"- We are going to New York."  
Was Cade's voice, loud and loud, which came out of Bumblebee's loudspeaker.

plunging you and others into intense reflection and deep silence.  
Then your voice came slowly out of the Optimus speakers.

"- I do not think this is the time to go see the status of freedom Cade."  
He did not listen to you, however, he went on without a smile.

"- We are going to KSI."  
Your voice was a whisper that still sounds like a scream.

"- It's suicide…"

"- It's our only solution."  
Says Cade without stoppingit was his convictions.

You however, your convictions were quite different …  
So Shane spoke too.

"- Cade… (y/n) not wrong where we were we were only talking about a few hundred zombies, but NYC…"

New York had been the first of all the cities to have been struck by the scourge there was talk of more than 8.538 million deaths… From 8.538 million zombies…

"- We can't go there."  
Contrary to Cade, your conviction was completely different.

"- (y / n) if we want to understand what is really happening, we have to go there."

"- No Cade, we mustn't, we're all going to get killed and I'm not talking about the few hungry survivors who are ready to eat anything…"

"- We have no choice (y / n)."  
Cade said calmly.

We always have the choice Cade, we always have the choice.

"- I think that…"  
Your sentence was cut as Bee braked abruptly in a breathtaking skid that raised a lot of dust if it weren't for the seatbelt that was currently cutting your ribs and that of Shane you probably would both have been thrown into the windshield worst…

You were going to yell at Bee for almost murdering you and Shane.  
But while you were counting on howling at the top of your lungs you decided to shut your mouth when you saw what had been the cause of this sudden stop.

A green spingres corvette.  
Also known as…

"- Crosshair !"  
Bee will never forget the smiles of pure adoration on your screwing or the ways you had to pronounce her name.  
And not his.

You were already out of Bee, running towards Crosshair but something seemed out of the picture.  
Something was strange Crosshair still wasn't transforming…

Now only a few steps separated you from him.

"- No ! (y / n) wait !!"  
Cade yelled at the top of his lungs.

But he was already too late.


	10. 9, What Does The Hunter Say To The Prey

It was too late and now Crosshair was transforming.

He was there hovering above you an indefinable expression on his plate of face the hollow and purple optics instead of their usual blue glaze to look at you as if he was ready to devour you.

This is where you understood that something was really wrong with Crosshair by observing it more closely you then noticed the dust and scratches on its chassis proof of one or more recent battle and then you understood.  
Meanwhile Crosshair approached a predatory glow in these optics.

Optimus and Bumblebee was hastily transforming, in anticipation of a possible future fight with one of their ex-friends.

A fragile whisper escaped you as you hurriedly started to back off to your family.  
"- Oh no….  
No….  
No ……."  
You couldn't lose one of your friends yet.

The loss of Hound who wandered gods knows where now was a real blow to you and the team.  
Your mouth opened, but no one heard your voice.

No one except for Bumblebee and Optimus where your whisper sounded loud and clear to their audials.  
"- I can't lose you…  
Everything but not you…"  
Now you were crying like a child,but in a certain sense you were still a child.

Until you hear these static noises coming closer together as if the person making them was trying and failing to keep them quiet.  
Shaken your head rose suddenly, hoping sincerely that this bastard could not be so.

You were wrong.

Crosshair stood in front of you, these electric blue optics like on the first day and looked at you as if you were alone in the world and his laugh…  
The bastard laughed…  
He dared to make fun of you.

It was decided you were going to kill him, slowly and painfully.  
The red rose on your cheek you were embarrassed and angry beyond belief.

And finally he decided to speak.  
"- Hello, Sunshine, did I miss you ?"  
All accompanied by a wink.

Yep he was very seriously going to die painfully especially when suddenly the capital sin of anger took hold of you.  
With an incredible cry of war you leaned against him seriously thinking that he could inflict mortal damage to him, however the story was quite different.

He caught you long before you could even touch him and brought you straight to his face plates as you uselessly swung your arms and legs in the void, beating the air desperately.  
Cade on the ground shared a collective sigh with Optimus and Bee, relieving not to have to fight another of these soulless thing that was once one of their friends and then Cade looked at you and smiled.

"- Alalalalala these two will never change eh ?"  
Tessa and Shane stick to each other shaking their heads.  
"-Yeah, no doubt."  
Said Tessa, coiling lovingly against Shane.

Cade immediately frowned at them and cried out to them.  
"- And you two the distance to secure ????!!!"  
Go and faster than that!!!

Back to you.

"- I did not know that I had missed you so much there Sunshine."  
He whisper brought you even closer to his smiling face.

"- Ha, to tell you the truth, I absolutely should not miss you."  
Tell yourself by lying head on, puffing your cheeks and looking away.

Crosshair didn't answer right away, he just brought you closer to him and wore his metal lips larger than your head to your face.  
He kissed your forehead gently as if he were afraid of breaking you.  
Which could actually happen if he wanted to hold you a little harder.

And then gently still without any words he placed you on the sandy soil of the endless desert that was Nevada.  
Did you offend him?  
No…  
It seemed…  
Disappointed?  
But disappointed with what?  
Whose?  
Questions that would not be answered until later like all the others.

Then he finally went to Optimus to greet him.

"- Yo bossbot it's going to be a long time."  
Yes no doubt Crosshair had not changed in any way.

"- Crosshair happy to see you again my friend."  
Said Optimus.

"- Hey."  
Shane asked, causing all eyes and optics to fall on him.

"- Weren't you supposed to be with Drift and Knockout?"  
Crosshair suddenly looked grim and turned to Optimus before speaking.

"- I was separated from these idios."

"- That…"  
He didn't let you finish.

"- From what I could learn several Grounbrige appeared inexplicably and simultaneously on this planet and everywhere around the world at the same time…."  
There was a moment of silence.

"- Anddddd??"  
Exaggerate you.

"- And Drift and Knockout took one…"

"- Where are they right now."  
Cut Cade.

Crosshair took a moment before answering, taking a dramatic pose which consisted of raising his arms to heaven and the sentence fell like a knife.

"- In Japan !"  
He said, raising the optics to the sky.

"- Wait What ???!!!"  
Howled Cade, Tessa, Shane and you in unison.

"- Yeah yeah yeah, I know they're out there playing tourists."  
They said by once again dramatically placing his hands on his hips.  
You swell your cheeks.

"- It's really not fair !!!  
I always wanted to go to Japan !!!!  
So why ????!!!  
WHY cruel world !!!"  
You dramatically asked, knees on the ground and screaming your pain in the air.

"- You always exaggerate (y / n)."  
Laugh Tessa.

"- She's always exaggerating."  
Shane went on.

"- Waits."  
Tessa interrupted.  
"- You said Drift and Knockout, when is Ratchet?"

\- I may have accidentally pushed him into another Groundbridges."  
Muttered Crosshair softly.

"- I managed to find you thanks to the little darling here."  
Taken more seriously Crosshair thus effectively changing the subject.  
He pointed at you with a servos.

"- You are all aware, right?"  
All the worlds included you shook your head negatively.  
He resumed even more somberly.

"- It is said that you are the only hope for all this bullshit."  
You took on a blazing and arrogant air by putting one of your locks of hair (m / c) behind one of your ears.

"- Ho? that? yeah it’s very likely that I’m humanity’s last hope."  
You say, inspecting your nails.

"- Ho don't laugh sweetsparck, a hunt is being prepared…"  
He got closer to you making the earth shake lightly with each step.

"- A hunt from which we will not emerge unscathed…"

"- But.... Who is the prey...?"  
Your voice was never softer and more uncertain than before.

Crosshair spoke, looking you straight in the eye.

"- Are you still not guessing?"

"- ……."

"- The prey is you."


	11. 10, Paris Your Cousins And No Zombie

The fire had been lit for once you remained strangely calm in front of your situation, but nobody would blame you after all...  
We chased you like livestock.

Thinking that your blood had the miraculous ability to heal and vaccinate the sick.  
But…  
Even you, who was not the best in science, knew that the process of creating a vaccine was not just that.

Others seemed to ignore it…  
You were in danger and there fore those who accompanied you too.  
So you remained silent and lost in thought while Bumblebee was driving a little faster than before.

And then naturally your thoughts drift gently towards your cousins and your friends, you had absolutely no news since the beginning of this whole story.  
And yes you were really worried now.

But…

You were also a little ashamed.  
You weren't totally honest with Tessa,not that she asked you or what but the Autobots had not been your first contact.

You too had an out of the ordinary meeting during this famous summer.  
That summer, you spent your holidays in France with your cousins on your father’s side, the only ones who didn’t turn their backs on you after the tragic death of the rest of your family, Damon and Stefan in their Chateau at Fontenay Au Rose.

They stayed after the rest of your family died when everyone else just turned their back on you.  
They obviously asked you if you wanted to stay living with them in France.

But you did not want to be a burden so you refused, instead it met most of your needs sending you money regularly or sending you pretty clothes, it was also thanks to them, if you could not go to good schools and if you had your scholarship.  
But it was no longer important now.

Your cousins being rich obviously had the passions of a rich person, that of Stefan was automobiles and mechanics, he had you nervously talking about that last acquisition a Mustang red Vintage who had horns on his hood, on the phone while you were hardly arrived at Charles de Gaulle airport, after a few bans, he begged you not to go down to the garage.

You heard him say you wouldn't do anything.  
And then a car he had sent to pick you up, came to take you home.

You fall asleep watching Paris parade through your car window. Forgetting everything about your conversation with your dear cousins. 

During this time  
(Stefan P.O.V)

"- Ho (y / n) is comming."  
Said Damon, looking out of the garage window where he and his brother were talking to their two singular guests.

One of them particularly stood out, because of its large size, that bright red paint, these cerulean blue optics and the horns on that head.  
But also by the multitude of colorful paint stains that had left spread all over his body.

The second, was smaller in size and bright blue in color, as her partner's eyes were all equally blue.  
Now you barely got out of the car that drove you from the airport to their house, and by the way you rubbed your eyes, you barely woke up.

They only had a short time left.

"- Ok ok."  
Stefan repeated hastily for the two to be robotic before him.

Cliffjumper and Arcee.

Two Autobots who stayed home after he and his brother managed to hide them from the French government, but that will be a story for another time.

"- My cousin must not know that you exist or what you are, let alone see you.  
Am I clear."  
Asked calmly Stefan.

"- Awww, come on, stef, I’m pretty sure the little lady already knows who we are, after all we’re the good guys."  
Cliffjumper replied with the same happy and childish behavior that he always had.

But Stefan knew better.

"- That is absolutely out of the question."  
Slammed Arcee, Demon and Stefan all of a sudden, it wouldn’t put her in any more danger than anything else, and that’s out of the question.

Stefan passed by gently sighing a hand in these brown curls in disorder and yet ordered, before telling him.

"- Please, Cliff, please...  
I know you didn't ask me anything when I told you that staying wouldn't be a problem.  
I said absolutely nothing when you accidentally destroyed half of my garden.  
Nothing either when you terrorize my poor dog Pearl.  
And there I don't even want to talk about this paintball party that you and my dear brother had decided to do."  
He looked at Damon for a very long time, he too was covered in paint, and he contented himself with greeting him with a wink and an insolent smile.

"- So please just that, don't put my cousin in danger, don't show yourself."

Cliffjumper was disappointed he would really have wanted to meet other humans especially if the latter was to link directly or indirectly to those who had protected him and his partner (whom he protected in return) and who allowed him to live in peace at their home.

"- Okay, I promise I won't show up."  
He said he was really disappointed.

Stefan knew that Cliff was disappointed, and that it was not fair that he should be confined here, he was sincerely sorry for his friends and he promised to be caught later but for the moment your safety was the priority.

"- I would do the same."  
Said Arcee calmly, who throughout the conversation had remained leaning against the wall reinforced with 5 layers of anti-radiation reinforced concrete, yes clearly not the typically normal garage.

Yes Stefan had the feeling that everything would be fine.

And then the doorbell finally rang.

(End Stefan P.O.V)

Return to Cliffjumper in his garage.

Yes yes he had promised not to show it.  
It was recharging peacefully, Arcee having left for town with Stefan.  
And Damon some share in the garden of several ectard who composed the property with Pearl.

Which left the house only you, who was supposed to rest and him.  
That was when he heard you softly enter the garage, your whisper that he was so cool also he heard it despite the fact that he was covered in dirt paint had to this party paintball with Damon.

And then he felt your little hands all over him.


	12. 11, No Restricted Areas For You

Little backtracking.

You hadn't really been completely honest with Tessa during your holidays with your cousins, you too had made special friends.  
You were currently ringing at the huge castle gate, patiently waiting for your dear cousins to come and open the door for you.

You heard muffled sounds and hurried footsteps, and then the door opened wide and you were greeted by your strong and robust arms but above all covered in paint by your cousin Damon.

Stefan followed him closely, while Damon expressed the joy of seeing you again by carrying you at arm's length like Simba, he simply looked at you with a smile kindly sincerely happy to see you again.

"- Hawwww is watching Damon how my favorite cousin is growing up!"  
He was so happy to see you again, it was so long ago!

The joy of your cousins calmed down slightly when they noticed that you still seemed to be as tired from your long journey.  
So he takes you to your room so you can rest there.

Once done, they both returned to their respective occupations.  
Later when you wake up.

It was hot and your cousins were gone for the day, leaving you alone in the huge area of your cousins.  
After exploring all the rooms, there was one that had not been left, one that was forbidden to you.

The Garrage.

At first you just wanted to take a look through the small window overlooking the interior of the garage.  
You couldn't believe it.  
You knew your cousin Stefan had an overflowing passion for vintage cars.  
But the…  
Even you knew that the wonder that he had acquired was worth several thousand dollars.

A 1969 Ford Mustang Fastback.

However, the poor thing was in great need of washing, it was stained with paint and covered in dirt.  
Your cousins were unworthy of owning such a car.

A flashy red car with horns on its hood.  
You were determined, you did not know for some obscure reason your cousins did not want you to go down to the garage (probably because of the deplorable state of the automobile in front of you), but you certainly counted washed this car.

In truth, the task ahead was more fun for you than anything else.  
So after putting on one of the prettiest swimsuits you had and preparing a bucket of soapy water and a sponge in your hand, you were ready to get to work.

The car in front of you was really hotter than it should be being parked in the shade but you didn't really care.

You also did not seem to notice these slight whirrings like a small start or shivers, when the ignition key was not on the dashboard.

You got down to work, you rubbed the hood vigorously, to remove the most stubborn stains, then the windows and the rims and then finally when half of your body was pressed against the car, while your arms were trying desperately reaching the higher roof parties.

Cliffjumper had reached its breaking point.

It was only a few moments later when you rubbed it vigorously, that you met your first Transformers, you observed fascinated this transformation while you were still half on it, and then you find yourself held gently in this metal hand.  
You had already heard about the Transformers, of course you did, we only talked about them for the past 5 years, the saviors of humanity, however after Washington…  
He had simply disappeared.

The one who was holding you gently was really tall, so tall that he couldn't totally stand up straight and yet the ceiling height of this garage was abnormally tall (you were beginning to understand why the garage was a prohibited area) these cooling vents were running at full speed for it to calm and his face plates were slightly bluish and his expression unbreakable as he looked at you rather intensely.

For a moment you were afraid for your life.

Cliffjumper thought you were the cutest little human he had ever seen.  
Especially in the outfit in which you were currently.  
A real little angel that he literally held in his servos.

Then, afterwards, he smiles gently at you and you knew you had nothing to fear from him.  
He leaned gently to rest you on the ground, when your feet touched the ground you took a few steps backwards on your flagrant legs to better look at him.

And, he spoke  
"- Hey hey little lady."  
He was now squatting but even so he was just too tall.

"- My name is Cliffjumper I am an Autobots and you little lady what is your name?"  
He said smiling.  
He obviously knew your designation, but there was no need to frighten you with adventures for the moment.

"- Ha uh i- i a …am (y / n) ..You .. you're not going to crush me or anything, are you?"  
You weren't really scared but as the saying goes, prevention is better than cure.

"- Ho no no no, you really have nothing to fear from me I'm a nice robot! You don't have to worry…."  
He frantically moved his hands as a sign of repetition with the most panicked expression on his face at the very idea that you might think he wanted to hurt you.

"- Ha I agree sorry to have thought the opposite."  
The way you started stuttered was really cute according to Cliffjumper.

And then after, both of you, you talked for hours and hours, hours during which Cliffjumper felt your metaphorical hands around his spark.

Yep, he was ruined.

He knew he had felt it at the very moment when these lenses were put on your little face.  
This connections.

Not only was it revealed to you, which Stephen had explicitly asked him not to do…  
But…  
But in addition he felt himself falling deeply, desperately and hopelessly in love with you.

You didn't hear him but he did, the sweet purr of his sparks that tried to synchronize this to your little human heart.  
And then he heard a familiar engine, that of Arcee coming back with Stefan and then the barking of Pearl announcing the return of Damon.

Yes, he was definitely fucked up.

But Frag because even your pretty face crumples while you laughed at one of these umpteenth stupid jokes in the valley worth it.  
He closed his eyes in contentment appease by your presence.

Yes it was certainly worth it.


	13. 12, Cliffjumper Game Over Arcee Is The Winner

(Arcee P.O.V)

Arcee appreciated the Earth, she also tolerated humans, especially the two where she and Cliff currently resided, since Optimus' signal, or their boss asked them all.

All Autobots to stay hide.

He and he went from Charybdis to Scylla.  
Fortunately, it was only shortly after they had met Damon and Stefan.

What Arcee didn't like was when the same humans she had decided to rescued were now trying to re-supply her in spare parts to KSI.

She and Stefan therefore returned to this place which she now affectionately called home.

Today, Arcee is in a good mood.  
Until Stefan opens the garage and sees you with Cliffjumper.  
Yes, today Arcee was in a good mood.

She was disappointed, she knew that her teammate was too talkative and a bit childish around the edges but he was a warrior above all, a warrior who had not been able to remain hidden for a whole day.

At least now she no longer had to stay in the shadows.  
Stefan watched you, without saying a word, obviously he was not delighted.  
But what was done cannot be undone.

Arcee this transformas in the same bewitching ways that Cliffjumper had done before it.  
And in these rattling and spinning gears, she stood before you.

Being smaller, she could straighten it all up without the head hitting the ceiling.  
She watched you, sitting (again) in Cliffjumper's hands and then she sighed calmly.

"- Cliffjumper…"  
Hissed Arcee, looking at the optics wrinkled with anger.

And then suddenly, she headed for the two of you, gently tapped you from the grip of your new friend to drop you off next to Stephen, and then finally slapped him in the back of his helmet.

"- You're just a dark idiot Cliffjumper."  
She simply lectured.

Cliffjumper knew it was only the beginning and that Arcee would unleash it on him as soon as there were no more humans present to possibly save him.

The idiot in front of her looked down in shame.  
Before answering him totally defeated.

"- I know…"

No he knew nothing, nothing at all.  
However Arcee knew, she knew the ways in which Cliffjumper looked at the little human, she sighed again.

She only knew that look too well, that look of pure adoration that he seemed to be wearing on you when he barely knew you, it was with that same look that she observed Jack a while ago now.

1638 Days 7 hours 45 min terrestrial.  
Since that separation she had not stopped counting and she would not do it until the time of these reunions.

Once again this day the Arcee sighed.

And then Arcee noticed the seal of water and soap and your strange hold.  
Arcee understood.  
And she sighed once again.

(End of Arcee P.O.V)

Damon had joined you and Stefan, in those arms Pearl was asleep.  
Quite honestly, he wasn't surprised, but he didn't think it would be that fast.

He looked at you noticed your swimsuit and then he laughed.

"- Hahahahahahahahaha I don't believe it !!  
Olalalalala is too good !  
I can't take it anymore ! Seriously did you wash it ?!!!"

Okay, you would literally give it all for not being here.  
You groan helpless and humiliate.

"- How could I have known that you were keeping an alien in your garage ???"  
You moaned again.

"- Well…"  
Stefan announced flatly.

"- I explicitly asked you not to go into the garage".

"- What you did obviously."  
He gasped, he wasn't mad at you, but he really thought he could keep you safe for longer than a day.

He sat quietly in a corner and then told you the whole story from the start.  
You listened to him carefully, gently scratching Pearl's soft ears.  
(Damon had gently placed it on your knees, while he was sitting next to his younger brother).

Your cousins, had saved the two people in front of you.  
These idiots were heroes, your heroes and theirs too.

The story was over.

And it is exactly at that moment, looking at Cliffjumper and its beautiful electric blue optics, looking at graceful and deadly Arcee, Stefan, Damon still covered in paint and then finally Pearl who snored softly on your knees while gently scratching his ears that you knew that your summer vacation could really have started.

And that they will be absolutely exceptional.

Yes definitely you should really talk about this summer in Tessa.  
You thought while curling up more comfortably in the Bumblebee seat.


	14. 13, Groundbridges, SOS And Welcome To Tokyo Bitch !

The days and the nights passed and you realize that you missed Drift in those moments, that you missed these haiku in particular.

A very soft sigh escaped you gently.  
It was a beautiful night.  
The moon, the bright stars, the smell of hot, deserted sand, the swirling blue portal.

....  
Wait....  
What?!

You obviously knew, of course what a Groundbridge looked like.  
But you had never seen one before.

Bumblebee had stopped a few meters from the portals, when the bluish and green light lit up your face and that of Shane.

You got out of the car just like Shane and Cade and Tessa looking at the disproportionately large portal, the Autobots it was all transformed and looking just like you at the door which could all take you absolutely everywhere, whatever the place in the world, without words say.

You would all continue to watch it without the delicate intervention of Luckycharmes.  
"What the fuck is this?"

Eloquent and delicate.

Optimus speak.  
"- It would seem that Crosshair was telling the truth…"

For the first time, you had the impression of seeing him uncertain.

Crosshair sulked in his corners.  
"- of course I was telling the truth like lying…"

The rest of it you didn't really hear it, you weren't listening to it anymore, too absorbed by the swirls of glass and blue only a few meters from you.

You end up asking.  
"- How does this work?"  
Your fascination had taken you a few steps forward without you realizing it and the others also did not notice it.

It was Optimus who answered you.  
"- In the absence of control panels, I doubt the stability of this Groundbridge, however it is normally enough to think sufisamently strong and in an extremely precise way for this destination, otherwise it would risk being dangerous miss (y / n)."

And then like hypnotizing you did the stupidest thing you could think of at the time.  
That is to say....  
Cross it !

Your destination you already knew, but your heart was torn between your family and your friends in Paris but on the other hand there was Drift and Knockout in Japan…  
But your mind had already made her choice.

You did not have to think very hard at that time, while you crossed the swirling portal of blue, gold and green unaware that behind you, Cade shouted your first name with all these forces.  
It was already too late, when you seemed to have woken up from this strange dream realizing your actions you turned to see him reach his hand towards you, but the passage already closed.

Leaving you alone.

Then everything went extremely quickly.  
As if you were on a high speed train but going faster and faster.  
At the speed of light.

And…  
You had arrived.

Where your heart and mind had asked to go.  
Finally…  
Not exactly…  
You were fine in Japan, there was absolutely no doubt about it.

Certainly.

But you certainly did not ask to be perched on top of the famous Tokyo antenna more than 330 meters above the ground, to observe the city in ruins and devastated under your feet.  
Hang only by your poor clothes.

No, definitely not.  
Holding back a scream, you start to think as fast as you can to get out of this mess.  
Your clothes would soon drop…

With each passing second you felt them cracked little by little.  
And no idea came to mind…  
Unless…  
But of course !  
You had found !

You were the most powerful radio / telephone antenna in all of Japan.  
Your phone had him since the beginning of all this dirty business, while communications had been cut, had been relegated to the rank of a relic in your pocket.  
You still wanted to keep this relic from the past.

Your iPhone, therefore, since the beginning of this trip was staying in your pocket with a minimum of battery,now you really hoped that your idea would work was close enough to a sufficiently powerful source of transmission.

You were totally hoping that your phone would transmit your message.  
Hell he had an interest in transmitting this fucking message or else you would die in more than unpleasant ways.  
You also hoped that they would be in Tokyo and not another city.

Your fingers pressed feverishly on the touch keyboard and then finally on the send key.  
It was when when your poor T-shirt decided to let go, this heartbreaking in all that length thus leaving you in a bra and in an interminable free fall that had just started.

This time you could not hold back the absolutely terrified howl that escaped from your throat against your will.

The ground was approaching far too quickly for your liking.  
Really too fast.

Really too fast.

Yep you were going to totally die like that.

Next time, in your next life, you would ask Optimus to be more explicit when it said that the Groundbriges could be "unstable" if the destinations thought were not of a flawless precision.  
Yes you would definitely you closed your eyes, dripping with tears because of the speed, accepting your fate, as the wind whipped your face, your hair flying in all directions.

THUMP

That was the thud that your body made when it hit the metal floor of the streets of Tokyo.  
Except that the streets of Tokyo were concrete.

You open your eyes understanding that no, you were not yet dead and also to see that you were in the depths of an outstretched hand.

A metallic hand.


End file.
